Two Demons
by msfcatlover
Summary: A series of one-shots starring my Majora and Oni, expanding on their  messed up  relationship. Rating for first three would be K through K-plus, but the last one is T because Oni gets drunk and says a BAD WORD.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman stood on a small knoll in Termina Field, gazing at the rainbow over Clock town. A small, humorless smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Again," she whispered, unheard and unseen by the people around her, "again, I'm reduced to this. All my work for nothing, no credit, to be forgotten within a few years."

"That's the life you chose." She tensed at the voice, not having to turn to see the smug grin on the pale face behind her. Not having to worry about anyone hearing them.

"Shut up, Oni. You didn't have to interfere." He snorted, brushing a lock of white hair out of his face as he came up beside her.

"Oh, but I did. You of all people should know how boring the Guardians' punishment can be."

"You never had to work for your demon status. There's no need to try to get me dropped from mine."

He chuckled, and tugged on one of her braids. The girl swatted at his hand. "Stop that!"

"But you're so cute when you're mad!"

"Why can't you ever leave me alone? Every era, every time, you come back and..." She let off a scream of frustration and stalked away from him. The young man frowned and followed her.

He took maybe five steps before she noticed, whirled around, and came right back. She poked him in the chest with a glare that could have started a forest fire. "Don't you _dare_ follow me, you pathetic excuse for a demon! I used to be mortal, and I'm still better at your job than you! I don't know why anyone would ever think that you're better than me, even if you are older!" Practically foaming at the mouth, she turned again and stormed off.

He stood there for a moment, and then slowly shook his head. "You're probably right. You probably _would_ make a better Fierce Deity, with your bloodthirsty attitude. But your tactics won't get you promoted. And it's not my fault that your lack of common sense fascinates me, Majora." He shook his head one last time, and walked off in the opposite direction that she'd taken.

The two active demons of Termina stalked off to their respective sulking corners.

* * *

I noticed that lots of people have Majora and Oni know each other somehow in their stories. After a lot of thought, I realized that that would be pretty cool. My Majora doesn't really care about anything but chaos, but since she started out mortal I thought maybe she'd care about her rank in some sort of blessed hierarchy. So they're not in love, they're not really friends, they're both immortal, so she can't kill him. It's sort of an irritated-competitive-work-acquaintanceship. *sweatdrop* Could've been better, could've been worse.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Majora turned her hand, watching the two centipedes crawl around her fingers. All her monsters were made from real creatures, and she's always had a soft spot for Twinmold.

She smiled to herself as one of the insects darted up her arm. It was ironic how, after all these centuries, she could still hear her brother's voice in her head, telling her what to do. _"It's not proper for a girl to like insects! You're supposed to tell us men when one of these things gets into your room!"_

"Screw you," she chuckled.

"Really? And here I thought I was moving so quietly." Majora tensed at the voice. It wasn't Igos, but it was one she knew as well, and that irritated her just as much. Slowly she stood up and turned to glare at his smirking face. On her shoulder, the tiny bug reared up and hissed, as though it thought it could protect its mistress.

"Oni, you have no right to be here. This is my dimension. I made it. I thought you were smart enough not to come somewhere you are both not welcome and helpless."

He looked around at the sand and crumpled pillars. Then he did a double take. Pointing to one of the blue pillars, the Fierce Deity asked, "Are you influencing them? Because when I came here with the hero, those things _definitely_ weren't glowing."

She sighed. "What are you, an idiot? ...Don't answer that. It's _my dimension. Of course_ it responds to my presence." Turning her back on him, Majora began to walk deliberately towards two of the pillars. The space between them blurred, reshaping into a discolored ocean scene.

The soft crunch of boots on sand told her he was still following. "So, where you going?"

"Go away, Oni, it's none of your business."

"Aw, come on! It's so boring out there!"

"And my form of interesting is the kind you like, is it?"

He stopped, surprised. "...Are you flirting with me?"

She snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. That was a threat."

The Fierce Deity shook his head, and strode out onto the purple beach behind her. "You've calmed down quite a bit since the last time we talked."

"You mean, I'm not actively trying to rip your throat out? I guess." The redhead knelt by the foggy waves and cupped her hands just under their surface. In a mere few seconds, a school of sharp-toothed fish, no longer than her fingers, swarmed around her. The young demon smiled again as she summoned minnow after minnow to feed them. Oni looked on, surprised at this show of kindness from a girl he knew took pleasure in others' pain. She continued, still in that only slightly irritated voice, "I just like it here. Even you would have to work harder than usual to bring me down right now."

"This is where you breed your monsters?"

She bristled. "This is where I _raise_ my _pets._ Or _beasts_, if you want to lower them at all. But none of these creatures are _monsters._"

As Majora strode through another set of pillars (these ones displayed a black forest with giant bugs crawling around) he couldn't help but smile. "Even after all these years, you still manage to surprise me. What will you do next, Princess?"

She glanced over her shoulder, green eyes flashing with both annoyance and laughter. "Are you coming? These pillars are a one-way street, and I'd hate to have to wait to kick you out of here."

The white-haired demon laughed, and jogged after her.

* * *

Majora's temper would seriously screw up their relationship. Because sometimes (like this) she's this happy, joking person who it seems like anyone could be friends with. And other times, she would happily scalp you. Sometimes, it's both at the same time.

For some reason, I don't picture Oni as this cold-blooded killer other people like to portray him as. Maybe it's because I think that it order for him to put up with my Majora, he'd have to be one of those people who's _always_ happy, joking and flirty. Ionno, maybe it's just me, but I like him better this way.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quicky warning, so no one gets confused: this one takes place in Majora's _past. _As in, before she became the immortal demon we all know and love.

* * *

She stood by the alter, her tangled mass of braids pulled back into a ponytail, in an attempt to look decent. She had not, however, attempted to put on clothes that were _not_ dirt smeared, and from the slight smell and glisten of sweat, it was easy to tell she'd come straight from the training fields. Her brother, impeccable as always, stood beside her with a look of disdain on his face.

Oni moved the mouth of his current host into a welcoming smile. "Princess! Heir!" She stiffened a little when he said Igos's title. "Welcome! How may I help you?"

"Don't need any help, thanks." She snapped. Igos looked appalled.

"Sis! That's no way to talk to a priest of the Fierce Deity! You never know when He may be listening!"

"Oh, shut up!" Oni had to admit, he liked the girl's attitude. Most people who entered his church groveled at the feet of the youngest acolyte, convinced he possessed them all (like he had the time for that!)

"It's alright," The robed man said with a smile, "I don't mind, and I certainly don't think that He will take offense at having someone with a little spirit in the temple." Turning to Igos, he asked, "As the Princess has made it quite clear what she thinks of my help, how may I assist _you_, my lord?"

The prince of Ikana ran his hand along the alter, and then pointed to a darker patch on the stone. "I was wondering what made this stain...?"

"How many times have I told you, you idiot? It's blood! Honestly, we're standing before a sacrificial alter, in the temple of a god of war, and you're asking what a stain on it is!" The princess snorted, and went back to looking at the statues and stained glass portraits of various priests, wars, and sacrifices throughout the years.

Oni tried to look sheepish. "I'm afraid your sister's right. It's blood. Very old blood, mind you, from the last great war. But blood, all the same."

To his surprise, Igos turned to his sister and began yelling at her for, of all things, _being right_. And not even normal, jealous sibling "Why are you always right?" rage either. Apparently, she was not supposed to be able to figure out how to identify an obvious stain if she couldn't remember what fork to use at diner. Majora took this for about fifteen seconds, before jumping in with a series of insults at a volume that Oni wouldn't have believed could ever have come out of that slender frame. The way Igos and Majora just kept screaming at eachother, this was how most of their arguments went, too.

After eight minutes of it, with no end in sight, Oni slipped away to spare his host's ears from the damage they would no doubt endure. He smiled to himself as the royal duo's screaming faded into the background, as he realized he was going to owe the fates quite the debt soon. After all, he'd been the one who'd bet that the princess of Ikana would never be capable of causing a war all on her own.

* * *

So yeah... Oni's been keeping an eye on Majora much longer than she knows. He made a bet, I bet he lost. I wonder what deities and demons use as currency...?


	4. Chapter 4

This is the "true" last chapter of this set of one-shots. Oni may seem out of character, but lots of people's personalities get twisted when they drink too much. If I think of another one-shot for these two, promise to post it, but this feels like as far as I can explain their pasts.

So, to wrap it all up, Majora and Oni's first "official" meeting.

* * *

Oni sat at the bar, feeling absolutely miserable. The three tiny women next to him cackled.

"What did we say?" chirped the one in black.

"She'd cause a war!" chuckled the one in grey.

"You should have known better than to bet against us, little demon!" clucked the one in white.

"Now pay up!" they cried in unison.

Oni dropped a dark blue bag on the counter, and turned back to his glass. The bartender stared as his three companions fell on it like starving cats on a fish. The one in white managed to grapple it away from her sisters, stuck her face in it, and inhaled deeply. "Ooo!" she cooed, "That's the good stuff! You must have been all over the field trying to find this quality."

"Leave me alone, you old soul-suckers," he muttered, downing his beer and signaling for the bartender to refill it. They just laughed harder, and then went back to shrieking as the one in black snatched the bag away from her sister.

Everyone froze as the door swung open with a screech. Oni grimaced, not having to look up to see who it was. She strutted in, this tall Ikana beauty. Her piercing green eyes scanned the room, before she walked up and plopped down on the stool next to the one person who never wanted to see her face again. "Ahem." The bartender raised an eyebrow as she jerked her head towards the white-haired boy next to her. "I'll have what he's having."

"You sure, miss? No offense, but you don't look large enough to handle the hard stuff."

Now it was her turn to look suspicious. "Really? He's not that much larger than me, and he looks like he's been downing it all night."

"I have." Oni grimaced. "And I'm already regretting it."

She sniffed. "That's what men say when they don't approve of letting you learn if there's anything to learn. I'll have what he's having."

As the bartender walked off to find her a clean glass, the redhead turned to Oni with an over-bright smile. "So…"

"Forget it. Even wasted, I'm smart enough not to fall into your traps, temptress."

She looked genuinely shocked. "Temptress? Is that what you think I am?"

"Actually, I can't say what you are in polite company." The bartender arrived with her drink and refilled Oni's glass with a sympathetic look. The demon nodded to him and went back to trying to ignore the girl next to him.

"Really? I wouldn't call this polite company."

"And you would know, wouldn't you Princess?" She started, clearly surprised that he recognized her. "Don't deny it. I'd know your black soul in a room full of condemned criminals."

"My…soul?"

He turned, letting the silvery eyes of his avatar bore into her green ones. Lowering his voice, Oni hissed, "How many did you kill, Majora? Did you even keep count?"

She openly stare at him. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Really?" He sipped his mug, not breaking eye contact. "Are you sure?"

She was trembling, whether with rage or fear it was impossible to tell. "Even if I do, It's no one's business except mine and the gods." Oni let off a bark of laughter, turning away from her. Much to Majora's confusion, he continued to chuckle to himself for a few minutes after breaking eye contact. _And what was **with** that, anyway?_ she wondered, _I felt invincible when I walked in here, how can this one man destroy that?_ She watched as he waved for another drink. He'd barely touched it when the three hags perched on his other side started fighting again. When he turned and told them to get out, or shut up, she slipped a pinch of powder into his mug. He turned back and sipped it.

There was a tense pause, before he turned those horrid silver eyes back to her. "That wasn't very nice, Princess." His voice had changed, this time sounding _exactly_ like the Garo Master's. She swallowed and looked at her own drink, wondering if someone had slipped something of their own into it when _she _wasn't looking. He opened his mouth again, and this time he brother's silken drawl dripped out. "You have no class, do you? Poison? Really?" He took a slow, deliberate sip from the poisoned glass before whispering in his own bitter tones, "You little bitch."

That was the last straw. With as much dignity as she could muster, Majora shot to her feet, slapped him, and _ran_ from the bar. His low laughter seemed to follow her down the street. Stopping behind the clock tower, Majora felt tears well up in her eyes. _No! I won't cry! I'm not **ever** crying again!_ She closed her eyes, and pictured how she'd kill the man who'd humiliated her. He could stab him through the chest with a sword, pin him underwater until he drowned, have him hung, take off his head…

Opening her eyes, the Ikana princess was surprised to see the three hags from the bar waddling past her. The grey and white ones were fighting over a bag, but the black one paused and looked at her. "You can't kill him, you know," she croaked, "Hurt him, but not kill him. If I were you, I'd forget about this whole fiasco. He will."

"If he didn't mean it," Majora snapped, "then why would he say those awful things?"

The small woman chortled. "He lost a bet. You'd think he'd have learned by now not to bet against us, but then, brains aren't his strong point. And Oni's just a mean drunk." Majora's eyes widened at the name, but the hag didn't seem to notice. The three waddled towards North Clock Town, but paused. The black one turned back to her with a three-toothed smile. "Oh, by the way, we forgot to congratulate you! Welcome to the club, Demon of Chaos!" They moved on, cackling to themselves, leaving Majora to stand there with the last shocked face she'd ever wear as the last of her mortality ebbed away.

* * *

In cae you couldn't figure it out, this corrosponds with my pic "When She Snapped," and takes place right after Majora basically massacres her entire tribe. Just shows how messed up she is, doesn't it, that she washed up and went out for a celebratory drink? And without her mortality, she just got worse and worse for the next few thousand years... I'm not sure if I should feel bad for her or spit on her empty grave.

Please R&R


End file.
